


Protector

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Kink, Knotting, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Threat to reader, a/o, alpha/beta/omega, omega!reader, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gabriel is the reader's Alpha, and he's always made sure she's safe. However, when he doesn't come home and the Winchesters pay a visit, trouble looms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

You groaned as the warm body next to you moved, and your eyes fluttered open to see Gabriel getting up from the bed, his naked ass the first thing you laid eyes on. A lazy grin spread across your face as you rolled over the bed and smacked his rear lightly, earning a chuckle and a mock glare from him as he turned around to look down at you.

‘Good morning, beautiful.’ He said, kissing you on the nose. You scrunched your face up and scowled at him.

'Is that all I get?’ Gabriel chuckled again and got to his knees, leaning over the bed to kiss you on the lips, his hand coming up to pull you closer. You moaned into the caress, and when he pulled away, you smiled dreamily. 'That’s better.’

'Wouldn’t want to leave you wanting.’ He smiled, his thumb grazing your cheek as his hand cupped your face. 'Sadly, I can’t stay and ravage you into the bed. I have…things to attend to.’

You rolled your eyes and dropped your head to the pillow as he walked around the hotel room, naked and uncaring. Keeping your gaze on him, and wishing he didn’t have to leave, you pulled the covers around yourself to keep warm. 'What things are those?’ Your tone was curious but in reality, you knew exactly what Gabriel was and what he did, and it didn’t bother you. He’d saved you after all, and you couldn’t love him any less because of what he was.

Three years ago, you’d hit rough times. You’d lost your job, and had no family to turn to, and unable to afford the medication you needed to keep yourself safe, you’d ended up in an Omega run, lost and terrified. After running for what felt like days, you’d found a town, and a safe house, but it hadn’t been all it appeared. Without any money, you were stuck, and having to find crap waitressing jobs to see you through. One night, you’d been on your way to the pharmacy to get the suppressants you needed, but you’d been ambushed by a couple of Alpha teenagers.

It was only by luck that Gabriel had been in town, had found you and stopped them from hurting you. He’d taken you away from that place, healed you, helped you. He had understood what you were going through, and though you’d sensed he was an Alpha the moment you saw him, it had been weeks before you’d discovered his true nature, and how he’d managed to resist the need to knot you. Gabriel was an angel, hiding from Heaven as a Trickster. Which was why you never asked where he was going or what he was doing. You owed him your life, and he owed you no explanation.

'You know, Y/N. Same old, same old.’ Gabriel smiled, pulling on some pants. 'Just rewards and all that.’

You smiled, then pouted as he put on a shirt, hiding his body from your wandering gaze. 'How long are you going to be?’

'I couldn’t tell you. But you’ll be safe here.’ He walked over, moving to sit on the bed next to you. 'There’s plenty of food and if you fancy take out, I wrote down a few places in town that I’ve used before. And you know what to do if anything happens right?’

'Scream your name, really loudly.’ You replied, sneaking your hand out from under the covers to touch his leg. 'Not that I don’t do that every night already.’

'You little minx.’ He fell forward onto you, kissing you long and deep, his hands wandering under the covers to touch your naked skin. 'I wish I could stay, baby. But I have to go. We can move on in a couple of days, I promise.’

'Okay.’ You smiled sadly as he pulled away and stood straight. 'I’ll be okay. Usually am.’

'I know. I’ll try not to stay away too long.’

And he was gone, disappearing in a manner you were accustomed to. With a sigh, you snuggled up into the blankets a bit more, thinking about what to do with yourself. Your stomach rumbled, and made your first decision for you.

*****

Three days had passed since Gabe had gone out, and you were starting to worry. Sure, you knew he could take care of himself, but it was unusual for him to be gone this long without so much as checking in. And there was only so much time you could spend perusing the internet, no matter how interesting Tumblr was. Not to mention, you could feel the stirrings in your belly, the familiar cramps and rising temperature. You were due to come into heat soon, and without Gabriel there, it would be unbearable.

You sat at the computer, flicking through various online shops, an expression of boredom on your face. Maybe when Gabriel got back he’d take you somewhere hot and sunny if you asked him. He didn’t normally mind winging off around the world, and he did have excellent taste. Especially in desserts.

A sound echoed through the hotel room and your eyes widened. It wasn’t room service; Gabriel always told them to stay away, and they normally shouted before they came in. Voices came from the other side of the door, and you quickly moved from your seat, grabbing the angel blade Gabriel left for you.

'Gabriel.’ You said, keeping your voice quiet in case the intruders heard you. You’d never had to call him before, and weren’t sure what would happen. Apparently, nothing, as the room remained empty and the lock on the door clicked, indicating that whoever was on the other side had gotten it open. Bolting for the bathroom, you climbed into the shower and pulled the curtain across, hoping they would just leave. Maybe they were just robbers, and would take the laptop and go. You held your breath, squeezing your eyes shut, clinging to the angel blade tightly.

'Well…someone’s been here.’ A deep male voice reached your ears, along with quiet footsteps through the room.

'A man of Gabriel’s description checked in here a week ago.’ Another man’s voice, followed by the light tapping of keys. He was on your laptop.

'I don’t see why we’re even checking this out.’ The first man sounded pissed off.

'Ever heard of an archangel that needed a hotel room before? If he’s hiding something that we could use against him….’ The second man’s voice trailed off. 'But I can’t see anything on here. Someone with a slight Tumblr addiction. And a liking for shoes.’

You inhaled sharply, your knuckles white where you held the angel blade in your grasp.

'The browsing history says the last page was opened about three minutes ago. So whoever it is might still be in here somewhere.’

'Unless they’re another angel douchebag and disappeared when they heard us.’

A pause, and you hoped they went with that theory, but then the second man spoke again. 'No. Like you said, why would an angel need a hotel room? And besides, Gabriel said he was hiding. So it’s unlikely any other angels knew he even existed.’

'I guess. Well, you keep looking through there. I’ll check the rest of this place out.’

Both men fell silent, except for their footsteps, and you urgently repeated Gabriel’s name in your head, hoping to hell he’d turn up and save you. As the intruders drew closer to the door, you tensed, sensing that they were Alphas, and your panic rose ten fold.

'Sam.’ The first man’s voice drifted to you. 'Do you feel that?’

'Yeah. There’s a Omega in here.’ Silence for a few seconds. Then the creak of the bathroom door opening. You felt a tear escape your eye and you gripped the sword tighter, feeling like you were going to die. Alphas, with the exception of Gabriel, weren’t friendly to Omegas in your experience. They were only interested in one thing. And without the assistance of your angel, the situation looked dire.

The shadows of the men fell across the curtain, and you froze, staring up at their silhouettes in terror. The white sheet moved, and you saw both men, guns pointed directly at you. You shrieked, holding out the blade, feeling like a simpering idiot. There was no way you could fight them.

'Whoa, whoa.’ The first man put his gun away, holding his hands up. 'We’re not gonna hurt you.’

'She’s just a girl.’ The second man, Sam, said, also holstering his weapon.

'Stay away!’ You cried, trying to sound threatening, but sounding more pathetic than anything.

'Hey, hey!’ Sam said, reaching out to you. 'We’re not gonna hurt you.’

You looked between them, your hands shaking as you held the blade out towards them. You felt sick to your stomach, and tried to back away, but only felt tiles at your back. With a surge of desperation, you screamed for Gabriel, tears running openly down your face. 'Gabriel!’

'Oh, jeez, lady. Turn down the volume.’ The first man said.

'Dean, she’s terrified.’ Dean looked at Sam, and you sobbed heavily, dropping the blade.

'Please…don’t…’

Sam leant forward, removing the blade from your grasp, his gaze concerned. 'We’re not gonna hurt you.’ He repeated Dean’s word, and you nodded, not believing them. They were Alphas. They couldn’t help their nature. Flashbacks to the Omega run invaded your mind, and only made you cry harder. 'Can we talk to you? Please?’ His hand slipped around your elbow, and you allowed him to guide you from the shower, leading you from the bathroom and over to the bed. Absently, you realised how messy the hotel room looked, and wondered if this was the room you’d die in.

'W-what do you want?’

'Information.’ Dean said, gruffly. 'We followed a trail here. Looking for a guy called Gabriel. Clearly you know him.’

You nodded, paling a little. 'He’s…he’s my Alpha.’

Both men looked at each other. 'He’s your Alpha.’ Sam repeated, and you bit your lip, nodding again in confirmation. 'How in the hell did an archangel end up with an Omega?’

'He saved me. From being attacked. And I stayed with him. He loves me and I love him.’ You felt a little defiant at the disbelief in his voice.

'That doesn’t sound like Gabriel.’ Dean muttered.

'You don’t know him.’ You spat. 'I’ve been with him for three years. He protects me.’

Sam stared at you, his mouth open a little. 'Three years? So you just stick with him, despite what he is? What he’s done?’

'I don’t care about that. The world’s a horrible place. Gabriel only punishes those who deserve it.’ You sniffed a little, wondering why he hadn’t come for you already.

'So I deserved to die a thousand times?’ Dean said, aggressively. You flinched.

'You don’t seem like a nice person, so probably.’ You replied, feeling threatened. 'Just leave me alone. I can’t tell you anything. I don’t care what Gabriel does. His work is his work.’

'His work almost got us killed today.’ Sam said slowly. 'We tried to be reasonable…’

Dread flooded through you. 'What did you do?’ You asked, eyes wide. 'Is he…’

'He’s alive.’ Dean said, looking a little pissed that you cared so much. 'Might be a little blackened around the edges.’

'We wanted his help. To save the world.’ Sam explained. 'He doesn’t seem to care much about it.’

'Why should he?’ You shrugged, pulling your knees up to your chest. Your stomach was hurting, and you could feel the cramps starting. These guys needed to leave, and soon. 'Look, I can’t help you. I don’t know anything. I just…keep him company.’

'He uses you, basically.’ Dean said, and anger swelled in your chest. 'I’m surprised you don’t have any little angel pups running around if he’s your Alpha.’

'He stops that from happening. I didn’t want it.’ You said, through gritted teeth. 'Not that it’s any of your business.’

Sam looked at Dean, and raised an eyebrow. 'Maybe he’d help if he knew we knew about this. To keep her safe.’

Dean shook his head. 'I’m not gonna threaten an Omega, Sam. We’re not assholes.’ He inhaled, then looked directly at you. 'And she’s in heat. Not such a good idea to pick a fight with an Alpha protecting his Omega.’ He shook his head turning away from you. 'We should leave. She’s not a threat.’

'You’re right. You should leave.’ Gabriel’s voice echoed through the room. 'Before I change my mind about making both of you explode.’ Dean and Sam turned around, their hands going for their weapons again.

'Gabriel!’ You cried, launching yourself off of the bed and to his side, burying yourself in his jacket. 'You’re safe.’ He didn’t reply, his glare fixed on the two men in front of him. 'They didn’t hurt me.’ You whispered.

'Good. Then I don’t have to hurt them.’ He raised his hand and clicked his fingers, and the two men disappeared from the room. When they were gone, Gabe’s face relaxed and he turned to you, cupping your face in between his hands. 'Are you okay, Y/N?’

'I…I was scared.’ Tears welled up in your eyes again. 'But they didn’t threaten me or try and hurt me. I thought they would because they were Alphas.’

'The Winchesters are a couple of douchebags, but they’re not the type to mess with Omegas.’ He assured you. 'They’re not typical Alpha material.’

'Oh. Okay.’ You relaxed into his hands, and he moved, pulling you into an embrace.

'I should have come back sooner. I left you too long. They managed to trap me in holy oil, I couldn’t get back to you straight away. I’m so sorry, baby.’

'It’s okay. I’m okay. That’s what’s important, right?’

He nodded, holding you close. 'I don’t…maybe it’s time for me to leave you. You’re in danger because of me. More so now.’

'No, Gabe…’

'The world’s going to hell, Y/N, and I don’t know if I can protect you from everything that’s coming.’ He sighed, brushing away a strand of hair that fell in your eyes. 'They know who I am now. It’s only a matter of time before I get dragged into all this.’

You shook your head. 'I don’t want you to leave. I’m safer with you than without you.’ You pulled back, looking up at him. 'You leave me, and I’m as good as dead, like I was before you found me.’

Gabriel sighed, pulling away from you, leaving you feeling cold and bereft. If he left you now, you’d be lost. He was your Alpha, your everything, and you loved him beyond a shadow of a doubt. You knew he felt the same, although he’d said on multiple occasions that he shouldn’t, that it was wrong for him to keep you, but you argued every single time. The last three years had been the best of your life, and you’d never regret it, even if he left you now.

'What if I took you somewhere, set you up? I’ll find a town that’s just Betas. No Alphas. You’ll be safe.’

'I don’t want that.’ You refused, folding your arms across your chest. 'I’m safe with you.’ He paused, looking at you with a serious gaze you weren’t used to seeing on his face. You took a step forward, reaching out to him. 'And could you really do this alone? I know three years isn’t much to you, but it is to me, and…I don’t think I want to go through life without being at your side.’

He dropped his gaze as your hands moved to encircled his waist. Pulling you closer, he rested his chin on your hair, inhaling your scent. 'You’re in heat.’ He whispered, only just noticing.

'Uh-huh.’ You replied, closing your eyes and letting his presence surround you. 'Please don’t leave me, Gabriel.’ The plea came as a whisper, and his arms held you a fraction tighter.

'I won’t.’ Gabriel said, pulling his head back, and you looked up at him. 'I won’t.’ His assurance soothed you. 'But I need to make sure you are safe from now on. Better then safe.’ He bent his head, kissing you deeply. 'Now, let me do something about this heat before you’re uncomfortable.’

You nodded, allowing his lips to claim yours. His hands lifted your vest top over your head, and you stood against his body, naked from the waist up. He pushed your track pants down, letting them pool at your ankles before drawing you forward to step out of them. His eyes roamed your body, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

'You are so beautiful, Y/N.’ He whispered, leading you to the bed. You lay down, watching as he undressed; smiling as he laid next to you on the bed. His hand trailed down over your stomach and further down, coming to stop on your thighs. 'Open up for me, baby.’ You obliged him, spreading your legs. He lowered his head, sucking a hard nipple into his mouth, and your hand slipped down, wrapping around his cock as his fingers sought out your entrance. You were already wet for him as he slid two fingers inside you, pumping and curling them. You groaned, your grip on his cock tightening as you pumped him in time with his movements.

'Gabe…’ You whispered. 'Please.’ The heat in your belly swirled like an inferno, and his continued ministrations to your breast and pussy only increased the churning. You needed him, now.

Gabriel pulled away from your nipple. 'I wanted to play.’ He said, with a hint of a pout. 'But as you ask nicely.’

'Please, baby. I need you.’ You leant over, kissing him as you continued to pump his cock in your fist. 'We can play later. Right now, I need you to knot me. Please?’ He nodded, kissing you back, his fingers withdrawing from you as he moved you onto your side, spooning up against you. One arm slipped underneath your waist as the other hooked under your leg at the knee, pulling it up to expose you to him. You arched your back, feeling his hardness press into you and then he was sliding inside you, filling you completely. 'Gabriel…’ You sighed, feeling his mouth press a kiss to the skin where your neck met your collarbone.

'Cum for me, baby.’ He whispered, pumping slowly into you, almost withdrawing the whole way before sliding back in. 'I want to feel you cum.’

His fingers moved from your waist to pinch and twist your nipple and the hand at your leg slid higher up, his index finger finding your clit. With the first touch you bucked and writhed, coming undone underneath his touch, your walls clenched around him as you came with a cry. Gabriel continued to touch you, drawing everything he could from your body until you were a shivering wreck. His slow thrusts into you never stopped, and it only served to extend your orgasm.

His cock swelled and pulsed inside you, and you knew he wouldn’t hold out much longer. It was unsurprising – three days was a fairly long time for you to be without each other. 'Gabriel….’ You gasped, and his grip on you tightened as you felt the base of his cock thicken. His thrusts became more shallow as he buried his face in your hair, whispering sweet nothings as he knotted you.

'Fuck baby, you feel so good.’ He held you close, and with a grunt, pulled you over the edge with him. You cried out, feeling his cum filling you, the knot holding him in place as he climaxed. 'Fuck.’

Slowly, his thrusts stopped, and he moved a little, pulling the covers up and over you. Neither of you spoke for a few moments, simply enjoying the intimacy of the after glow.

'We’ll leave tomorrow.’ He said slowly. 'Where do you want to go, Y/N? Anywhere you want.’

You smiled, snuggling back into him, feeling him still buried inside you. 'Somewhere hot and sunny. With a beach.’ You paused, feeling his arms around your waist. 'Maybe a nudist beach?’

'Girl after my own heart.’ Gabriel chuckled.


End file.
